prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowneko
The Akanbe thing I have tried hard meny times, but there is lag/bug that causes that I can't add new sections to tables like just like the Akanbe page's, in all seriousness I just can't, the text is gray colored and I can't even activate it. Or just the admins can do that, but I don't know what is with it. Thank you for reading my message. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Passion, I'm CurePikachu! 15:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I have wondered this. I keep wondering why Penamesolen left. Do you know why? Cure passion 17:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) newest SmPC Ep I know that I am the one who usuallly makes the newest Episode page, but right now I am having little problems with my computer now, so I don't know can I finish the newest Smile Ep page, but I will finish it when I got new computer. Thank you! With the Power of Flame, Wind and Passion, I'm CurePikachu! 16:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi!! Thanks for the welcome back! Been really busy ever since I started out at a new university, but now that I've settled down I'll try my best to contribute as much as I can. ;) Looking forward to working with you all again! ^^ CureMisa (talk) 03:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Only back intermittantly Yeah, sorry about that, I'll be around every so often as this takes up less time than subbing (as my university work is currently consuming so much time that it makes it impossible, expect more ypc5 form pcss about mid-december) My summer was a mess due to lots of shit hitting the fan about late April/early May time, and i really was not in that right mental state to do much most of the time, and when i was i did some subbing as i deemed that more important, which is why there were massive gaps between YPC5 releases as i really couldn't find the time or wasn't in the right mind-frame. The case now is that i worked to try and get YPC5 finished and them imeadately got hit by a bad cold and chest infection which knocked me out of commission for three weeks, so i'm now a little behind on uni work, but will try and appear on here every so often to help out when i have a moment. I only came on here last night because i thought someone had edited my user page, and now because you messagd me (and even then my browser fogot to log me in automatically) Force Gaia (talk) 14:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What i plan to do when i am about I've been thinking what i can do when i am around, as you mentioned about "trivia which isn't trivia" and i'm seeing a lot of what you meant, i plan to hit most of the main character pages and prune some of the trivia. for example i just binned a section on cure angie saying "she was the fourth to have white as a theme colour" now in my mind that's not worth having in the trivia, as i'd only put the first instance of something and maybe the second at a push. I'll also skim for general grammar, as i've seen a lot of edits that look like they've been made by someone who doesn't have english as a first language or the editor hasn't checked before publishing What do you think? Force Gaia (talk) 03:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) (and i almost forgot to sign again) Do you want important infomation? Just asking I'm only upload an important picture of two or three characters got the same hair style when I was making a blog post on this Pretty Cure wiki. You know - Three characters Rin Natsuki (Yes! Precure 5), Houjou Dan (Sutie Precure) and Shouta (Sutie Precure). Do you want to read that? Does everybody know that already? RFyle11 (talk) 19:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Poll Is it me or is the poll on arabic language? OCcreator14 (talk) 16:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Songs... Not sure if I've asked this before, so sorry if I did but forgot!! >< I've been catching up on song lyric translations recently, and I've noticed that character song pages have both "Character Songs" and "Image Songs" tags. Was just wondering if there's any difference between the two, and if there isn't, shall we combine it and get rid of one of them? CureMisa (talk) 06:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) That's not the Point! Before Doki Doki Precure was released , the last time a upload pics was in August so its not Picture spamming at all. And thats not the problem.... The Problem is I upload a Picture someone deleted and upload the same pic again and put it on a page....If you like or need the Picture take it but dont delete it and reupload it thats unfair :o And also when i upload picture for my User:wall they were deleted too and they are NOT FANART they were Official Precure pictures the other Users put fanart pics on their User Wall and no one cares but if I put a Official pic on my Wall its deleted in Seconds.. WHy? did I do something wrong???!?!?! Playjaam (talk) 10:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Forget it!!! you dont know what i mean.....Playjaam (talk) 14:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry chrstmas back to you and Mary too Force Gaia (talk) 20:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shadow actually that picture is from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo 2008 - calendar so it isn't fanmade. I'm not angry about if you delete it, but I just want to you know that I know the rules and I would't upload fanmade. With the Power of Flame, Wind and Passion, I'm CurePikachu! 23:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The mess i left I am so sorry, is just i am trying and i am geting more better so most i never though of that, hope you didn't get mad so i will not do that and Thank you for telling me~Coco And i am trying my best to do the right things and Merry Christmas! Cure Coco 05:42, December 26, 2012 Pretty Cure Jeopardy! We'd like to talk. Now, do you know Jeopardy! and Pretty Cure? Well, you may have notice pictures with Jeopardy and Pretty Cure stuff. That's because I'm making Pretty Cure Jeopardy, a game to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Pretty Cure series. Do you have any comments on it? Hi~ Hello, you may not remember me but I 've just came to say that I'm back, I've been thiking of making a new account, will thta be alright..? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 14:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't Change My Data of Pretty Cure I want don't delete or recent of someting data of pretty cure by my data for finding data. Thanks~ Thank you for the permission to making a new account, don't worry all the things I have done in the past are out of my system, I have reflected on my actions = ICandyBeat (talk) 16:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello!! :D You might not remember MewPassion, but I'm back :3 lost my password to old acc and to my old email.. I'm that girl with Symphony's scan XD SymbioteKitty (talk) 05:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again!! I was wondering if i could add the Cure Dream and Cure Lemonade transformation in the Pretty Cure Metamorphose! page just for asking because you are the Admin so what do you think? Sure and i promise to not put gifs only videos and thank you for letting me! Thank you and i am done and if you want and the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 transformations just let me know!~"''I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''3:46, January 7, 2013 Template Akanbe is missing in the template of the Smile characters. Jin Jusuke (talk) 21:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :And Akanbe hasn't got a Smile characters template. Jin Jusuke (talk) 21:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just edited them. Sorry, for the disturbance. Jin Jusuke (talk) 22:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC)